Disinfectants of the peracetic acid type are well-known. They may be prepared by mixing acetic acid with hydrogen peroxide and letting the mixture react in aqueous medium to yield an aqueous equilibrium peracetic acid solution. However, such aqueous equilibrium peracetic acid solutions make high demands with regard to shipping and storage because of their oxidizing and corrosive properties and relative instability, which do not allow for ease of shipping in high-concentrate form.
An alternative is the in-situ generation of peracetic acid from a precursor, for example, tetraacetyl ethylene diamine (TAED) and a source of peroxide, for example, hydrogen peroxide itself and/or a hydrogen peroxide source, for example, inorganic per-salts, such as perborate, percarbonate, perphosphate, persulfate, and persilicate salts.
Examples 2 to 6 of US 2005/0109981 A1 disclose two-part kit systems for the preparation of disinfectants of the peracetic acid type. The two-part kit systems disclosed therein consist in each case of a part A comprising an acetyl donor and a part B comprising a hydrogen peroxide solution that may contain potassium acetate.